


Historia de febrero

by thesoundoftheletters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apple pay, Jealous John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock have a boyfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundoftheletters/pseuds/thesoundoftheletters
Summary: De vuelta en Baker Street, John considera dar una vuelta romántica a su relación con Sherlock, pero mientras lo piensa alguien más está saliendo con el detective





	Historia de febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Tras años de darle vueltas a un montón de historias que nunca termino de escribir, decidí publicar esta como ensayo de un proyecto más grande. Espero les guste y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Esa noche de jueves, al salir de la clínica, John tenía muy claro lo que quería al llegar a casa. Había sido un día demasiado largo —turno doble de última hora—, sabía que encontraría Rosie ya dormida, así que se daría el lujo de un buen baño y, luego, una buena taza de té con una rebanada de ese maravilloso pay de manzana que hacía unas tres semanas que se materializaba los jueves en el departamento y cuyo origen Sherlock no había querido revelar.

John no era muy aficionado a los postres, aunque tenía un “gusto culposo” por el muffin de chocolate de Speedy’s, algo que Sherlock siempre le criticaba porque lo consideraba ordinario, pero el famoso pay de manzana era toda una revelación: se notaba que estaba hecho con ingredientes de la mejor calidad por lo que la pasta, el relleno, todo era delicioso, y seguramente nada barato. 

John estaba intrigado por el motivo que había llevado a Sherlock a comprarlo en primer lugar y, al parecer, a convertirlo en una rutina de los jueves. Ya le había preguntado un par de ocasiones dónde lo compraba —la única etiqueta en la caja de cartón que lo contenía sólo indicaba el relleno—, pero el detective lo ignoraba abiertamente. Ante tanto misterio, su cerebro había decidido que era la forma en la que Sherlock “lo consentía”. No lo quería admitir, pero John había empezado a acompañar cada rebanada con un poco de complicidad, lo que daba a esos momentos un sabor muy especial.

Cuando finalmente llegó al 221B de Baker Street no le sorprendió encontrarse en la puerta con el Detective Inspector Lestrade, quien traía una caja que claramente contenía algún pastel, y no se necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que era el esperado pay de los jueves.

—“Así que tú eres nuestro misterioso proveedor”, le preguntó John a manera de saludo, mientras abría la puerta y cedía el paso al visitante.

—“No exactamente. Sherlock me llamó, me dijo que estaba bañando a Rosie, que alguien pasaría a dejarlo y me pidió traerlo”, respondió Lestrade. 

Mientras subían las escaleras, John no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por el hecho de que Sherlock se tomará tantas molestias para cumplir con su nueva tradición.

—“Así que los pays vienen de Scotland Yard. No me digas, por favor, que enamoraste a una pobre pastelera por un caso”, bromeó John, dirigiéndose a Sherlock, quien estaba en la cocina sirviendo tres tazas de té.

La respuesta, que vino al mismo tiempo de Lestrade y Sherlock, dejó a John helado:

—“Por un caso, definitivamente no es”, dijo el policía, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. 

—“No es pastelera, John. Tampoco es una mujer ”, señaló el detective, tomando su taza y, también, ocupando un lugar.

—“¡Oh, por Dios! Es para ti”, dijo John, de pie, aferrado al respaldo de una silla, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y, sobre todo, su gran decepción. “No entiendo, ¿es un regalo?, ¿tienes un admirador?, ¿no es sospechoso?, ¿no es peligroso?”, preguntó cada vez más confundido.  
   
—“¿Por qué te parece tan increíble, John? ¿Te parece imposible que alguien tenga una atención hacia mi?”, respondió Sherlock en un tono claramente ofendido. 

—“No, claro que no. Es sólo que no es lo que me lo esperaba”, dijo John que tenía ahora más preguntas que respuestas. 

No sería la primera vez que alguien les hacía un regalo tras resolver un caso, pero… de ser así… ¿por qué no había dicho eso Sherlock la primera vez que llegó a casa con el dichoso postre?, ¿por qué ocultar deliberadamente su origen?. Ahora John se daba cuenta que había puesto, de manera absurda, ilusiones románticas en un montón de harina y azúcar, y mientras se sentaba a la mesa se sentía cada vez más expuesto, estúpido y… con náuseas. 

—“Vamos, John. Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás a punto de vomitar, ¿tan repulsivo te parece que alguien pueda estar saliendo conmigo?”, agregó Sherlock para sorpresa del detective y del doctor, quienes ahora lo veían con una enorme sorpresa. 

Definitivamente estreno era el escenario que John se había imaginado y ahora veía ante sus ojos cómo explotaba su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, ese delicado balance que había logrado al regresar a Baker Street hacía no más de seis meses, cuando por fin había tomado el valor de darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con esa persona que le había demostrado que era capaz de morir y de matar (literalmente) por él.  
Lo peor, si algo podía serlo, era que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba frene a su nariz. No sabía cómo había sido posible que Sherlock hubiese conocido a alguien que le pareciera lo suficientemente interesante como para considerar entablar una relación.  
Todavía en shock, y con un hilo de voz, John le respondió: “Sólo es la sorpresa, no me esperaba que estuvieras saliendo con… un chef?”

—“No es chef, es… investigador, biólogo, profesor universitario para ser exacto”, respondió Sherlock, tratando de esconderse en su taza de té.

—“Bastante alto y apuesto, según me dicen. Su breve paso por Scotland Yard dejó de qué hablar y algún suspiro, agregó Lestrade sin quitar la vista de John, quien sentía cómo se hundía en su propia miseria. 

—"La pastelería es de su madre, una mujer que resultó ser amiga del colegio de mamá”, agregó Sherlock en un fingido tono casual, queriendo quitar importancia a la conversación pero logrando exactamente lo contrario. 

—"Ok, un novio perfecto, con madre perfecta. ¡Felicidades Sherlock!”, dijo John levantándose de la mesa. “No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta que salías con alguien”, agregó más para sí mismo mientras llevaba su taza llena de té frio a la tarja de los trastes.

—"Técnicamente no salimos”, explicó Sherlock. “Nos hemos visto durante un mes a la hora de la comida en el campus donde trabaja, pero sólo tres o cuatro veces por semana. Los pasteles son su forma de cortejarme pero no hemos ido más allá aunque ayer hablamos de ir la próxima semana a ver una exposición sobre abejas al Museo de Historia Natural”.

—"No sabía que el museo tuviera una exposición sobre abejas”, comentó Lestrade.

—“El Museo de Historia Natural… de Nueva York”, respondió Sherlock en voz baja, evitando ver de frente a John, quien había quedado petrificado.

—“Yo me voy, es tarde, gracias por el té. Buenas noches y buena suerte”, dijo Lestrade mientras se levantaba y se dirigía apresurado a la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna. 

John estaba de pie detrás de Sherlock, quien permanecía sentado a la mesa con su taza vacía entre las manos. John tenía la mirada fija en la caja del pay, que nadie se había atrevido a tocar. Sentía náuseas mezcladas con una enorme tristeza. Estaba enojado y se sentía derrotado. Había esperado demasiado y, sin darse cuenta, alguien más había conquistado a Sherlock y ahora se lo quería llevar de viaje a Nueva York. Quería gritar a su amigo que no se fuera, que le diera una oportunidad, y a la vez una voz dentro le decía que merecía todo esto por no haber tenido el valor de dar un paso adelante, por haber creído que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. De todos los escenarios que se había planteado con Sherlock, este jamás, ni en un millón de años, se le habría ocurrido.

— “Sinceramente, John, no entiendo tu enojo”, dijo Sherlock rompiendo un denso silencio que ya duraba demasiado.

—“Por qué habría de enojarme que salgas con alguien que, claramente, es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos”, respondió John en un tono que dejaba ver su guerra interna.

Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos, su cara reflejaba una enorme sorpresa e, incluso, había dejado de respirar, como cuando lograba descifrar un caso complicado. “Estás celoso”, aseveró con un susurro que se escuchó perfectamente claro 

—“No, claro que no”, respondió John un poco demasiado rápido, en una reacción que provocó que Sherlock se sonrojara. 

El detective se puso rápidamente de pie y se retiró hacia su habitación con la mirada fija el suelo e intentando en un vano ocultar una tímida sonrisa. 

John seguía furioso consigo mismo y a la vez se sentía engañado y traicionado. En un intento desesperado por callar su cerebro, optó por un baño rápido y luego subió a su recámara, donde Rosie dormía ajena al drama de su padre y su padrino. Su padre envidió la paz del sueño de la pequeña y le deseó una vida llena de amor claro, abierto, sincero, sin miedos. Un amor valiente, como el que él no había logrado.  
Dos horas después, John seguía en su cama dando vueltas a la imagen de Sherlock y el “señor perfecto”. Ese que era joven, como él ya no lo era; que era alto, como él nunca lo fue; que seguramente era brillante y simpático y atractivo y tenía todo para tener la atención de Sherlock, que él, evidentemente, ya tampoco tenía.  
Se preguntaba si el romance terminaría pronto o si, más bien, tendría que empezar a buscar un departamento para mudarse con su hija. “A veces hay cosas que simplemente no están destinadas a ser”, se dijo y con ese pensamiento triste se quedó dormido. 

º—º—º—º—º—º—º—º—º—

La mañana siguiente, John se levantó más de media hora antes que de costumbre. Arregló a Rosie a toda prisa, preparó un biberón, tomó una papilla en frasco y salió a toda prisa antes de que Sherlock despertara. No tenía la fuerza para encararlo, al menos no esa mañana. 

Con un espíritu bastante golpeado se refugió con su hija en un café, donde ambos desayunaron mientras llegaba la hora de dejarla en la guardería.  
El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre pacientes y sin mayor novedad, hasta la hora de la comida, cuando John, cansado y triste, salió de su consultorio pensando sobre la mejor opción para comparar un sandwich. 

—“John”, le llamó una voz muy conocida desde la sala de espera, que lo paralizó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Para su enorme sorpresa, Sherlock lo esperaba en la sala de espera con una enorme bolsa de comida tailandesa —la favorita de John—.

—“¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock?”, preguntó John.

—“Vengo a comer contigo”, dijo el detective, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—“No soy yo con quien tú sales comer. Tu novio te debe estar esperando en otro lado y se te hace tarde”, dijo John evidentemente molesto.

—“No seas absurdo, John. No es mi novio… Y, si puedo elegir, siempre prefiero comer contigo”, insistió Sherlock.

—“¿Por qué querrías comer conmigo?”, agregó el doctor, exasperado.

—“Porque nadie, John, absolutamente nadie en este mundo es mejor que tú. Y si estoy en lo correcto, y tu evidente enojo es la manera en que demuestras tu interés hacia mí, necesito que sepas que no hay hombre ni pastel que yo prefiera en el mundo sobre ti. Que si no lo dije antes fue porque nunca antes vi indicios de alguna inclinación romántica hacia mi persona, y que siempre has sido tu, John”, respondió Sherlock con una convicción que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Por toda respuesta, John lo abrazó con fuerza, abrazo que fue respondido por Sherlock con la misma intensidad y así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que John juntó todo el valor que le había faltado durante casi de cinco años y le dijo al oído: “No puedo creer que te pude perder por no atreverme a decirte que eres tú la persona que yo amo”.

Sherlock dejó de respirar durante algunos segundos y tomó aire para responder: “yo también te amo”, antes de sellar su promesa de amor con un beso, el primero de muchos en una nueva vida.


End file.
